Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for displaying artwork. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, devices and systems for transforming two-dimensional images into three-dimensional illusions which appear to move through space.
In the visual art world, many artists use traditional methods and processes to make artwork or to express oneself artistically. For example, lithography, a well known form of printed media, utilizes a flat surface treated with grease and water in such a way that ink adheres only to the portions that are to be printed. Another well known art process is photography where an image is recorded by a camera and reproduced on a photosensitive surface.
Although the methods and processes described above are widely used and are established forms of art media, at one point in history they were not considered standard methods. Artists continually create new methods and processes as art mediums. However, the conventional art methods have limits and they are no longer sufficient to carry the voice of modern artistic expression.
The methods and devices for transforming two dimensional images into three dimensional illusions provide an advanced art medium for artistic expression. Several techniques and devices have been developed which display three-dimensional images. Most often, however, the developed techniques and devices are costly and complex. For example, one such method comprises projecting a filtered dual-color two-dimensional image onto a screen or cathode ray tube, then using a special viewing device which has different color filters for the left and right eye. Another such method comprises projecting two simultaneous two-dimensional color images with different polarizations, then using special viewing devices which contains filters with different polarization orientations for the left and right eye. Yet another method comprises alternating the sequence of projections between the left and right images of the stereoscopic pair, then using a special viewing device which shutters each eye synchronously with the projection. All of these techniques attempt to transform a pair of two-dimensional images into a three-dimensional illusion. However, the above mentioned techniques have several disadvantages. Many have a narrow optimum angle for viewing, require the observer to have either special training or special individual viewing equipment to view the three-dimensional illusion.
The conventional technologies do not allow three-dimensional images to be produced simply or inexpensively, nor do they allow the images to be altered quickly. For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems which can provide inexpensive and simple ways of transforming two-dimensional images into three-dimensional illusions.
The present invention includes methods, devices and systems for transforming two-dimensional images into three dimensional illusions that appear to move through space. The present invention generally uses semi-transparent light-reflecting elements as a screen and a kinetic process to transform a projected two-dimensional image into a three dimensional illusion. A projection unit casts a light, typically with a two-dimensional image, onto the moving screen. The moving screen typically comprises a plurality of rods rotating about an axis. The moving screen catches the projected two-dimensional images by reflecting pieces of light and causing a viewer to see a three dimensional illusion which appears to move through space.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a system for transforming two dimensional images into three dimensional illusions. The system includes a projection unit for projecting a two-dimensional image onto a rotating screen. A drive unit rotates an adjustable platform which supports the screen. Typically, the screen includes a plurality of rods. The rods are rotated clockwise or counter-clockwise and optionally the rods can be moved horizontally and/or vertically. The rods may be flat or curved planes 40, hollow cylinders, rectangular in shape, or the like. In a preferred embodiment, the rods are aligned in a parallel configuration and the axis of the rods are aligned substantially perpendicular to the path of the projected two-dimensional image. A control system having a remote control, computer program, mechanical devices, manual devices or any combination thereof, can be used to adjust the speed and position of the rods and/or the projection unit.
In a second aspect, the present invention describes a method for transforming two dimensional images into three dimensional illusions. The method comprises rotating a plurality of rods and projecting an image or images onto the rotating rods. Typically, the rotating rods are mounted on a base and the rods are strategically placed to transform the projected images into a desired three-dimensional illusions.
In a third aspect, the present invention describes a method for creating an artwork. The method includes designing a two dimensional image. A screen is rotated about an axis. The two-dimensional image is projected onto the rotating screen, and a three dimensional illusion is formed.
These and other aspects of the invention will be further evident from the attached drawings and description of the invention.